Deathcore
Deathcore is an amalgamation of two musical styles: metalcore and death metal.allmusic.com Alex Henderson: "What is deathcore? ...it's essentially metalcore... Drawing on both death metal and hardcore..."metalinjection.net Cosmo Lee: "...All Shall Perish...Alienacja (Poland), Despised Icon (Montreal), and Whitechapel (Knoxville, TN)... They’re all textbook “deathcore,” fusing death metal and hardcore punk.lambgoat.com "This is deathcore. This is what happens when death metal and hardcore, along with healthy doses of other heavy music styles, are so smoothly blended..."metaleater.com Ciaran Meeks: "'Deathcore' is apparently a mixture of Death Metal, Hardcore, and Grind, all mixed 'n mashed together to create a brutal and extreme 'new' hybrid"decibelmagazine.com Shane Mehling: "“Deathcore” is the subset of metalcore kids playing death metal. ...sounds pretty much like any late ’90s death. ... But what makes this more of a metalcore record is that, unlike most death metal, the songs seem spliced together." Characteristics Deathcore is heavily influenced by modern death metal in its speed, heaviness, and approach to chromatic, heavily palm muted riffing and dissonance. Traditional growls, and screaming are prevalent, and sometimes metalcore yelling or shouting vocals are included. Much of deathcore features breakdowns and melodic riffs common in metalcore. . ]] History Though an early hybrid of death metal and crossover thrash was practiced by Michigan's Repulsion,Matthew Widener, "Scared to Death: The Making of Repulsion's Horrified", Decibel no. 46, August 2008, p. 63-69. New York death metal veterans Suffocation and Maryland's Dying Fetus were among the first death metal groups to make the breakdown a staple in their music.Dying Fetus band page @ relapse.com Deep growls, grindcore chaos and huge breakdowns have all been elements of DYING FETUS for years... "SUFFOCATION did breakdowns, so did PYREXIA and INTERNAL BLEEDING...we just fell into that crowd..." Additionally, the straight edge hardcore group Earth Crisis borrowed a great deal from death metal, as did ConvergeKarl Buechner of Earth Crisis cites Napalm Death, Bolt Thrower, and Obituary as prime influences. Converge has cited Entombed. Mudrian also discusses Converge's relationship to death metal. See Mudrian, Albert (2000). Choosing Death: The Improbable History of Death Metal and Grindcore. Feral House. ISBN 193259504X. p. 223. and Hatebreed.Hatebreed cites Entombed and Bolt Thrower. Q&A with Jamey Jasta, Miami New Times, May 27, 2008. http://blogs.miaminewtimes.com/crossfade/2008/05/qa_with_jamey_jasta_of_hatebre.php Access date: June 22, 2008 Before the rise of deathcore, bands such as AbscessThirst for Blood, Hunger for Flesh and Unseen TerrorHuman Error reissue used the term to describe hardcore punk/death metal hybrids. Germany's Blood also released a 1986 demo entitled DeathcoreBlood discography, while another German group, formed in 1987 and related to Blood, used "Deathcore" as a band name. Deathcore seems to have most prominence within the southwestern United States, especially Arizona and California (most notably the Coachella Valley), which are home to many notable bands and various festivals.Official SoCal DeathFest banner - held in Santa Ana, CaliforniaOfficial Deathcore Fest banner - held in San Francisco, Californiaroadrunnerrecords.com "Ferret Music has announced the signing of ELYSIA. The California-based deathcore outfit is composed of Zak Vargas (vocals), Mark Underwood (guitar), Steven Sessler (drums), Danny Lemonsqueeze (guitar) and Jeremy Chavez (bass) and formed four years ago"pyromusic.net Spiritech: "..., meet Californian quintet Suicide Silence, who have just released their debut album, 'The Cleansing'." See also *List of deathcore bands *Metalcore *Death metal References cs:Deathcore da:Deathcore de:Deathcore es:Deathcore fr:Deathcore id:Deathcore it:Deathcore he:דת'קור nl:Deathcore no:Deathcore pl:Deathcore pt:Deathcore ru:Дэткор fi:Deathcore sv:Deathcore uk:Дезкор vi:Deathcore Category:Deathcore Category:Metalcore genres Category:Fusion genres of death metal Category:Heavy metal subgenres Category:Crossover (music)